Janissaries/Bio
The Janissaries were an elite class of soldiers hailing from the Ottoman Empire. Expected to be completely loyal to the sultan, the Janissaries were the first standing army in Europe and began as a corps of soldiers composed of kidnapped Christian boys forced to convert to Islam. They're considered no ordinary slaves, but they're also not freemen. Nevertheless, the Janissaries were proved to be a powerful corps and their faction was expanded when the Ottoman Empire expanded, as well. Their discipline was well-known, but their large usage of firearms were also known. They themselves were as proficient in traditional, melee, Turkish weapons as they were with firearms. Although the Janissaries were a mighty faction of soldiers, they later disbanded the moment they realised their importance in the empire and manipulated it. They're still kept as elite soldiers for the empire, until Sultan Mahmud II disbanded them. The military corps, since its formation to the end, had participated in many battles for the empire from its beginning to its end. __TOC__ Battle vs. Caribbean Pirate (by MilenHD) In a warm,half rocky beach in the Ottoman Empire,five Janissaries are patrolling across the local area.Not far away a small ship landed and five Pirates came from it.They had comed here for the treasures of Sultan Murad I,and are not going to give up until they don't find it.As they aproached closer,one of the Ottomans warned his companions and as they saw the Pirates taking the chest,they aimed their matchlocks and fired at the smugglers,hitting only one of them in the neck and all the others missed. Pirates:1234 Janissaries:12345 Then,three of the Pirates returned fire with their muskets,and the fourth grabbed the chest.As one of the muskets jammed,the others managed to fire,but only one killed a Janissary in the neck. Pirates:1234 Janissaries:1234 The fight continued as the Ottomans grabbed their axes and yataghans and charged at the Pirates,who were a little bit below them,in a place similar to sand crater.As the Ottomans were going down,toward the Pirates.One of them threw a grenado,which was stuucked between two rocks and exploded killing one and wounding brutaly the other Janissary. Pirates:1234 Janissaries:123 As the wounded Jannisary falled faster than his companion,it's was met with the stabbing attack of the boarding pike behind his heart,and the pike wielding Pirate was soon decapitated by an Ottoman axe.The Ottomans had arrived to kill the smugglers and take their ancient gold. Pirates:123 Janissaries:12 Seeing he has to help his allies,the Pirate said "Oh My God" in anger and annoyance,and he put the chest down and pulled his cutlass and chraged to help his companions,As the remaining Ottomans lit their grenade,they threw it at the Pirates,but one was wounded very badly by the explosion,the Ottomans lighted another one and threw it at the now crippled Pirate,killing him instantly. Pirates:12 Janissaries:12 The Pirates and the Ottomans charged with their blades and clashed in a epic duel of swords.First to fall out of this duel was one of the Pirates,who tried to pierce the Ottoman's armor and it hans't much success since the blade got stucked and this allowed the Ottoman to kill him. Pirates:1 Janissaries:12 Seeing he is alone,the Pirate grabbed a pile of sand and threw it at the Ottoman,blinding him.Then,with one mighty swing,the Pirate beheaded the Ottoman,spilling a large fountain of blood at him and tainting his coat with blood. Pirates:1 Janissaries:1 In the end the remaining fighters both tired and exhausted charged at each other for a final clash,as both dueled the Pirate outsmarted the Ottoman by charging and knocking him by punching him with full force of his basket handguard,as the Janissary falled the Pirate raised his sword and decapitated him. Pirates:1 Janissaries: Seeing he killed all of them,he sat on the chest,pulled a bottle of rum and he drunk from it as he raised his fist in victory. Expert's Opinion While the Ottomans had armor,better training and were superior marksmans,they were outclassed by Pirates superior technology and melee weapons combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios